Stockpiled Power
by Resyncable
Summary: We all know the story of One For All, but not the quirk that brought it into existence. When a teenager by the name of Ben Takuya inherits the immense power of the Stockpile quirk handed down in his family for generations, what does he do with it? Enter U.A's hero course! Read as Ben faces villains that seem dead set on killing him and others and worse of all: Bakugo Katsuki!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: ORIGINS**

The sound of thunder shattered through the air as two figures stood in the rain, staring each other down. "Are you going to give up your quirk now or do I have to continue beating you within an inch of your life?" One figure asked, shouting over the thunder and rain.

Quick, ragged breaths came from the other figure, as he struggled to get to his feet. As much as he wanted to give up now and have a chance to see his wife and child again, he knew that no matter what he chose, the probability of death were high. The least he could do was buy them some time.

"I-I won't give you anything!" the injured man shouted, as he felt the stockpiled power course through his body, fueled by a burning determination at the images of his young daughter and loving wife.

"So be it."

The two figures launched themselves at each other, preparing a powerful strike, as lightning arced across the sky and thunder shook the very earth.

 **ELSE WHERE IN JAPAN**

Puddles shook as a woman ran through the streets, an infant held closely in her arms wailing loudly.

"Sshh, it's going to be alright." The woman cooed as she continued running, the rain pounding onto her damp coat. ' _Damn it, why him? Why would he want his quirk?'_

She turned right on a corner, continuing towards a place where she and her child would be safe. _'Please, please be ok.'_

 **MEANWHILE A BATTLE COMES TO AN END**

The ground shook as a shockwave sent the two men flying back. The injured one landed far away and skidded to a stop, clutching his stomach in pain as the other man approached him.

"I gotta say, you do put up a good fight. Too bad it'll be your last." The man taunted as his hand began to glow. "Anything you want to say before I end your life?"

"S-someone will end your reign of terror, A-All For One. O-one day y-you'll pay for your c-crimes." The injured man forced out.

"Don't count on it, Seihachi."

All For One grabbed Seihachi by his face and began to steal his quirk. He grabbed at All For One's arm trying to pull it off as white-hot pain spread through his entire body while his screams rivaled the sound of the thunder. Eventually the screaming stopped and Seihachi fell to the ground, unconscious, while All For One prepared the killing blow.

 **THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, ONE YEAR BEFORE UA'S ENTRANCE EXAM**

"Come on and get up Ben! If you can last two minutes fighting me at full power, you'll earn my power!"

"Gee thanks dad, not like I just got my ass kicked or anything." Ben said, rising to his fight and glaring at his dad.

"You'll be fine, you're a Takuya after all!" His dad said, grinning like All-Might the whole entire time. He set the timer for two minutes again and turned towards his son. "Alright, ready?"

"Ready."

The two stared into each other down as Ben balled his hands into a fist and tensed up his body to activate his quirk and spread it throughout his body. Once he noticed his veins glowing blue from underneath his skin, he relaxed and got into position.

Once his dad activated his quirk too, they sprinted towards each other and prepared to strike at one another. _'If I'm going to beat him, I have to avoid his attacks and stall until the two minutes are up. He's already proven he can beat me if we come to blows.'_ Putting his plan into action, Ben launched himself to the side before they could clash and earned a chuckle from his father.

"So, you finally realized it huh? Not every battle can be won through offense." His father lectured, as his punch struck at the air and created wind pressure that sent clumps of dirt and grass to go flying. He then turned around quickly to try to land another punch but when he turned around all he caught was a flash of brown hair disappearing into the forest.

' _Trying to hide huh?'_

Ben took deep breathes once he had safely perched himself in a tree. _'This should buy me a minute or two.'_ His father ran into the forest and then punched the ground, the shockwave uprooting any trees caught in its path. _'Hmm, not here. Must be deeper in.'_ As soon as Ben heard the footsteps approaching, he got into position and once his father was in clear view he leapt from the tree and clapped his hands together, sending out a soundwave. He then quickly covered his ears and landed behind his father and sprinted back towards the timer.

While Ben ran off, his dad cupped other his painfully ringing ears. _'Damn, that was dirty, but it was smart move.'_ Once he recovered, he turned around and leapt into the air, the power of his quirk sending him high up.

Ben looked behind as he sprinted and saw his father soaring in the air ahead of him before landing, sending up dirt and clumps of grass into the air. _'This is bad, I can't see him!'_ Suddenly, the dirt and grass flew towards him as his dad launched forward, and stopped a few feet from him with a menacing look in his eyes.

"There's no way you're about to do it!"

"I am!"

"Against your own- "

Ben was cut off by his dad yelling out 'FLURRY ATTACK!' and suddenly, saying anything didn't seem as important as getting the hell away from him. He tensed up his legs to focus all his quirk's power into them and jumped backwards, launching himself across the field as his dad took the first punch of his infamous combo that created wind pressure powerful enough to take out some villains he fought instantly. It didn't help that he was already in the air when it hit him, causing him to fly farther than originally planned.

Once he landed his father was already on his way, so he scrambled to his feet and jumped into the air soaring towards the timer. He hit the ground, but not as gracefully as he planned, landing on his back and knocking the wind out of himself.

"T-Ten more seconds," he forced out before gulping down air. Before his father could reach him, the timer went off, the sound he waited so long to hear saving him from getting his ass kicked for what might've been the fifth time that day.

"Yeah! You finally did it!"

"Yeah, finally." Ben said.

Once he was up, his father's face turned serious as he looked him directly in the eye. It was a look he hadn't seen often, so he knew whatever his was about to say was very important.

"Before I pass my power onto you, I need to tell you about the history of our quirk: Stockpile." His father said as Ben hung on to every word. Their quirk wasn't something they discussed much, so he was excited to learn more.

"Long ago, when quirks first began to appear, there was a man with the power to steal quirks and give them to others. He had heard about our quirk and hunted down the first user, Seihachi. When he had finally found him, Seihachi sent his wife and daughter off to safety and the two clashed violently. In the end, All For One was victorious and stole his quirk."

Ben stood, shocked at the revelation of this. They had never spoken much about the quirk they possessed and up until know, he never knew that there was such an interesting backstory behind it.

"His wife thought that was the end of the quirk, but when his daughters quirk manifested, it turned out she had inherited Stockpile. His daughter tried rigorously with the quirk, but she knew that if her father didn't have the power to stop All For One, she wouldn't. When she had children and one inherited Stockpile, she found out that she could transfer her strength into them. At the revelation of this, it began a rite that was performed through the generations as the power built up into something amazing. Now, it's your turn Ben."

His father took a deep breath and steadied himself as he prepared for the next part.

"Handling the power you're about to inherit is no easy task, and you will injure yourself using the full power of it. I'd understand if you wouldn't want to take it on because of this."

"No, I won't back out."

"Then focus, because if something goes wrong, you could die."

Pretending he didn't hear that last part, Ben steadied himself and closed his eyes, focusing on the sound of the wind.

"Now activate the quirk and let the power flow through your whole body."

Ben tensed up his whole body to activate his quirk, feeling the power rush through him. Then his father put his hand on his forehead and activated the quirk. Soon, it seemed like the world around them faded away and they floated in empty space. Suddenly, Ben felt a warmth resonating in his heart, then spreading through his body as the stockpiled power left his father's body and flowed into his. Then, as soon as it faded away, the world came back and Ben could hear the wind again.

"It's done."

When Ben opened his eyes, he saw his father beaming at him proudly, and was pulled into a tight hug.

"You do know you're going to have to train harder than before so your body can handle the power you just received, right?"

"Yep, and I'm probably going to regret when I wake up tomorrow."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, this is going to be a ride, as it's my first real fanfic. Next chapter is going to cover Ben's move in with his uncle in Japan and the entrance exam. Please review so I know what to improve on and follow the story if you're interested! See you all next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: THE ENTRANCE EXAM**

Ever since the stockpiled power from his father, Ben trained harder than before for the remainder of the year. When he first used his newfound power, he ended up obliterating the training dummies and breaking his arm. He was thankful that his dad married someone with a recovery quirk, or he'd have to wait a few months before he could even use his quirk again.

After this accident, Ben learned the hard way that he should limit how much of his power he should draw out until his body can handle the physical drawbacks. After sixth months of grueling training, he took another shot at using all his power, and this time his arm didn't break. He was about to take another shot just make sure, but his dad stopped him and told him that he could only handle one full powered attack now, and a second one would break his arm.

Finally, after six more months, Ben could use the full power of his quirk two times before his limb that he used would break. Now it was week before U.A.'s entrance exam, the prestigious school all the way in Japan that he had heard about from his teachers. As he tied his shoe laces, his family approached him.

"Our little boy, off on his way to become a hero!"

"We're proud of you Ben, we really are."

As his parents hugged him tearfully, his little brothers ran up and started shouting at him with enthusiasm.

"I can't believe you're going to be a hero! That's so cool!"

"I hope you teach those bad guys in Japan why they shouldn't mess with you!"

He laughed and pulled them both into a tight hug as he said goodbye. Once he made sure he had everything he needed in his suitcase and his plane ticket, he and his father left for the airport. Once they entered the lobby, his dad pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so, so proud of you. Now get on that plane, and teach everyone at U.A. what the Takuya family is capable of!"

"You got it dad."

Once they said their final goodbyes and his dad gave him a paper with directions to his uncle's house, he waited to board the plane.

 **MUSUTAFU, JAPAN. 14 HOURS LATER**

As Ben exited the airport, he stopped in his tracks and marveled at the sight before him. Large buildings towered ahead in the city, and cherry blossom trees surrounded him.

"Wow… it's so beautiful."

 **AN HOUR LATER, BEN'S UNCLE HOUSE**

' _Alright, this is the place.'_

Ben knocked on the door to his uncle's house and waited. Soon the door opened and his uncle grinned widely.

"Well if it isn't the soon to be hero! Come on in nephew."

"Nice to see you again, Uncle Screw."

Ben walked into the house and was greeted by his cousins as his uncle led him to the room he'd be staying in. Once he unpacked, he flopped onto the bed, exhausted from the long trip. He closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

He would need the rest, because tomorrow he'd have to study even more for the written exam.

* * *

It was a long week, but the day had finally arrived. Today, Ben would take the U.A Entrance Exam, and hopefully pass. His fingers dug into the straps of his bag as he looked at the school's entrance. _'My quirk will do wonders in for me in the practical exam, so I'm not worried about that. It's the written exam that I'm worried about.'_

He walked towards the school and calmed his nerves.

Once he found the auditorium, he sat down and waited for the debriefing on what will happen today. Soon enough, the voice hero Present Mic appeared and began to inform them on the practical part of the exam.

It was pretty simple, there were three villains, each a different difficultly and if you took one down you'd get points. Ben looked down at his card and saw he was assigned to battle center C. Suddenly, a tall boy with blue hair stood up and spoke.

"On the form you gave us, there are four villains listed, not three! With all respect, if this is an error, it is shameful! As exemplary students, we deserve the best from Japan's best school!"

He then pointed to a boy with wild hair.

"And you with the unkempt hair! You've been muttering the whole entire time and it's distracting! If you can't take this seriously, you should leave!"

Ben stifled a laugh, and the boy looked like he was about to throw up whatever he ate that morning. Present Mic turned towards the screened and answered the question.

"The fourth villain is just an obstacle and is worth zero points! You could take it out, but it's best if you just avoid it all together!"

The presentation ended after that and all the students headed to locker room to get changed before heading to the buses.

 **ABOUT 30 MINUTES LATER, BATTLE CENTER C**

Ben stepped off the bus and marveled at the battle center. Like the other students, he changed into something more suitable, opting for a pair of black track pants and a red track jacket. _'Damn, how much did it cost for them to make this?'_

While he waited for the doors to open, he looked over the crowd and sized them up. Suddenly, Present Mic's voice rang out.

"Alright, lets being! Come on, there are no countdowns in real battles! Let's go go go go!"

Everyone dashed into the battle center and began looking for any faux villains they could take out for points. He tensed up his body and activated his quirk, then leapt forward, soaring over the other students as they worked up in awe.

"Woah, what kind of quirk is that?"

"Looks like he's got an augmenting quirk!"

He landed and ran ahead, quickly finding a two pointer.

"Alright, let's get started!"

He jumped towards it, and grabbed it's long neck before slamming it onto the ground. _'Alright, that's two points!'_ No sooner he defeated the bot, a two and a few one pointers smashed through the buildings around him, their red eyes glaring at their target. Ben leapt behind the two pointer and grabbed its tail, then swung it's body into the one pointers.

' _This is going to be a cakewalk!'_

 **SEVEN MINUTES LATER**

Ben threw the rocket he took from a three pointer he just destroyed at a the two pointer, blowing up the bot. _'Alright, that brings me to 63 points!'_

Meanwhile, a group of U.A faculty looked at monitors, observing the students.

"This batch of students seem very promising." Said a small rodent, the principal of the school.

"Especially that brown haired kid. He seems to be a real piece of work!" Exclaimed a teacher.

The principal looked at a monitor, observing Ben as he destroyed bots like they were made of paper. All Might looked over too, having been unable to find the green-haired boy he had trained. A teacher then popped the casing off a button and received an approving nod from the principal.

"They're doing well, but they haven't faced the worst of it yet." All Might said.

The teacher than pressed a button, and every center shook as the zero pointers were released.

Ben looked around in confusion as students started to ask questions.

"The hell is happening? Is this part of the exam?!"

There was a whirring and the sounds of buildings crumbling to the ground caused the questions to be replaced with gasps or screams of terror. The culprit behind the collapsing buildings was a massive bot, with the number zero painted on one side.

"Isn't that a little bit overkill?" Ben wondered out loud as students sprinted as fast as possible to get a good distance away from the bot.

Ben stood rooted in his place, as there were others up the street, the robot looming ominously over them. _'There's no way they'll be able to out run it! I should help but, the teachers will stop it if it gets too dangerous right?'_

Ben started to turn around but stopped. _'Wait… this whole test is dangerous in the first place…'_ He remembered the rocket he had thrown at the two pointer and looked back at the zero pointer, and then to the students.

"Screw it!"

Ben took off towards the large bot and prepared himself. _'I can only use 100% two times, but that should be enough to take it out!'_ Once he felt he was closed enough, he stopped and tensed up his legs. He didn't try to limit how much of the power flowed into his legs and jumped, flying high into the air. Pulling his left hand back, he focused the power into his arm this time.

Teachers and competitors in the battle center looked in awe as Ben threw an uppercut, tearing the head right off its body, and sending the robot's body wheeling backwards.

All Might turned towards the principal with a surprise written all over his face.

"Who is this kid?!"

"That would be Ben Takuya."

"Takuya? That's Screwdriver's kid?" All Might asked, wondering how the boy got a quirk like that if his father was the screw hero.

"No, Screwdriver is his uncle. I'll show you his file later if it's his quirk you're wondering about."

' _I took it out, now to get down safely.'_ Ben remembered a move he saw in a video about All Might and turned his back towards the nearest building. Making sure to limit how power he was flowing into his arm, he punched the air and sent himself flying back, landing on the building rooftop and skidding to a stop

"Heh… I did it." Ben muttered as he raised a hand victoriously and began to head back to the street.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER, UNCLE SCREW'S HOUSE**

As soon as Ben got home, he collapsed on the bed, like he did a week before. He'd call his parents tomorrow and tell them all about the Entrance Exam. He got the feeling that the zero pointer would be his dad and little brothers' favorite part and he smiled warmly at thought of seeing their faces, full of pride and grinning widely.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Aaaaaand, another chapter of Stockpiled Power is finished. Sorry this took a while to get out, as I was debating whether or not I should put Ben in Midoriya's battle center. Anyways onto the reviews!

Crash Barecode: Thanks for the follow! I'm currently deciding if I want to ship Ben with someone or not, but it might be a while before it shows up if I do.

Lifke123: Thanks for the positivity! I plan on keeping this going for a long time!

Ken Kaneki: Thanks! I'm not planning on stopping any time soon!

Well that's all for now folks, review and follow!

Stay tuned for another chapter of Stockpiled Power! PLUS ULTRA!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: MR. AIWAZA'S QUIRK APPRHENSION TEST**

The letters came about a week after the entrance exam, and Ben practically tore his open the moment his uncle brought it into the room. A little disc slid out and turned on, projecting an image of the Symbol of Peace: All Might.

"I AM HERE BUT AS A HOLOGRAM!"

All Might then went on to explain how he did on the practical test and written exam. While he did great at the practical part, when it came to written exam, he did average at best. _'Damn, the way I took out that zero pointer was the only thing I could think about…'_

He didn't let that get him down though, because soon All Might said the words he had been waiting so long to here.

"Young man… Welcome to U.A. highschool!"

He roared in triumph and leapt out of his chair, and raised his hands towards the sky.

 **U.A. HIGHSCHOOL, CLASS 1-A**

The days leading up to today had been a blur, and now Ben stood at the front of an enormous door, with a big fat grin plastered on his face.

"Class 1-A… this is the place."

Ben reached for the door knob, and forced down any ounce of nervousness as he opened the door and peered into the classroom. The first thing he saw was the guy who called out that one kid during the exam presentation arguing with another person who had smug grin spreading across his face. They both turned towards him upon his entrance, and the taller of the two approached Ben.

"Good morning, my name is Tenya Iida from the Somei Private Academy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Morning, I'm Ben Takuya. I came here from America. Pleasure to meet you too."

They shook hands and Ben looked over the room to find an open desk when the door opened. The two boys turned around and saw the plain-looking kid from the auditorium. He saw Iida and nervousness etched into his face. Iida introduced himself and Ben did too, and the kid said his name was Izuku Midoriya.

"Hey, I recognize that messed up hair!"

The trio looked at the doorway and sound a brown-haired girl standing there, immediately talking to Midoriya. She said something about taking out that huge robot with one punch, and that caught Ben's attention. _'He took out a zero pointer too? He looks so plain, and yet his quirk is powerful?'_

While they talked, Ben turned his attention to a scruffy looking man inside a yellow sleeping bag, his bloodshot eyes staring at them. Wait, what?

"What is that?!" Ben shouted in surprise, pointing towards the bag.

The rest looked in the direction he was pointing at and saw the man and gasped in surprise.

"If you're here to make friends, you can go ahead and leave." Was the man's reply, as he gulped down a juice packet in a single go. He unzipped the bag and stood up.

"Welcome to U.A.'s hero course."

He rose from the ground and unzipped the bag, staring at them with disdain, as though they were bugs he found in the cabinet.

"It took you all eight seconds to get quiet, that's not going to cut it. Time is precious, and anyone should realize that. I'm Shota Aiwaza by the way, your teacher." The man finished, and he reached into a bag and pulled out some clothes.

"Put these on, and head outside."

 **U.A. HIGHSCHOOL, PHYSICAL EDUCATION FIELD**

"A quirk assessment test?" Rang out into the air, as the students of 1-A looked at their homeroom teacher in shock.

"What about orientation?" Asked the girl from the doorway.

"If you want to make in the big leagues, kid, you can't waste time on pointless assemblies." Was Aiwaza's reply, his back turned to the students. He turned around to face them and spoke again. "U.A. doesn't follow tradition, so I'm allowed to run my class however I want too. You've been taking standardized tests for as long as you can remember, but you could never use them in physical exams." He scoffed, shaking his head in disgust. "The higher ups in the world want to believe we're all created equal, and keep the strongest from excelling. One day they'll learn."

He turned towards the blonde boy from earlier. "Bakugo, you managed to score the most points during the entrance exam. What's the farthest you could through a ball in junior high?"

"Bout sixty-seven meters." Bakugo replied.

"Hm, now try again. This time using your quirk to enhance your throw."

Bakugo took the ball from Aiwaza, and stood in the circle.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed, as he threw the ball and used his quirk. The ball was propelled through the air by an explosion and Aiwaza turned around with his phone in hand.

"Woah… seven hundred and five meters?" Ben said, his eyes widening in surprise.

"That's Bakugo for you." Midoriya replied.

The students begin to talk among themselves, some saying that it looked like fun. This obviously didn't please Aiwaza, as he looked over them with disgust for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Fun? You think this is fun? Well let's spice it up a bit then. Today you'll be taking part in eight physical tests, and you'll be placed on how well you do. Whoever places last has no potential, and they'll be expelled." He finished this off with menacing grin as he looked over the now terrified students.

"B-but it's just the first day! That's not fair!"

"Fair? Do you think natural disasters are fair? If you're going to become a hero, you'll have to realize that the world isn't what you think it is. Now let's move on."

Aiwaza led the class to a track with a robot at the end of it and turned to address them.

"The first test is a 50-meter dash. You're allowed to use your quirks of course."

* * *

The students began to go up in pairs of twos, and Ben waited with the other students. While he waited for his turn, he watched the other students as they used their quirks, and soon it was his turn. He lined up parallel with a short kid who had grape shaped hair, and activated Stockpile. Since he'd be using it for most of the challenges, he decided to spread it through his whole body instead of just his legs. He felt power warm his whole body, and his scars from all the training and villain fights begin to glow blue. The light from the ones on his arms dulled a bit, and he relaxed his muscles.

He heard a few comments about it from the crowd, luckily none of them negative, and he took off at the sound of the robot saying go. He blazed across the track and passed the robot, which exclaimed "4.30 seconds!" He skidded to stop and was greeted with cheers from the crowd, and smiled brightly at them.

The students were now congregated in a large room and picked up devices that would measure the grip strength. A few were aweing over some of the classmates scores, especially the guy with multiple arms. Ben gripped his tightly and looked at his score: 149 kilograms.

' _Not bad, but compared to that dupli-arms guy, it's pretty low.'_

* * *

"INFINITY?!" The class collectively exclaimed for the second time that day. The girl with brown hair had used her quirk to keep the ball going on until it disappeared from sight. Ben stepped into the circle and was handed a ball. There was no way he could get a score like infinity, but he could definitely spice up his throw a bit.

His steel-blue eyes were filled with determination as he focused all his power to his right arm and let it run freely, as he was going to use 100% for the throw. The scars on his arm glowed brightly and Ben took a step back. There were murmurs in the crowd about how far he'd be able to throw it and Ben pulled his arm back. Then he threw the ball and it blasted high into the sky by a powerful gust of wind. There were gasps of surprise and awe as the ball became smaller and smaller, before landing. Aiwaza displayed his phone and Ben grinned at his score: 727 meters. He stepped out of the circle and Midoriya took his position. He hadn't used his quirk at all, and some wondered what it would be. Midoriya pulled his arm back and activated his quirk while throwing the ball with everything he had.

"67 meters!"

Midoriya looked up, devastated and started to mutter something in response but he was quickly shut up by Aiwaza.

"I erased your quirk."

Everyones eyes shot towards him, and they met Aiwaza's glowing red ones, that seemed to spark a flame of fear in every student there. His hair floated above his face and so did his scarf, wriggling as though they were snakes.

"Planning on crippling yourself again, were you?" He scoffed with disgust, and stared daggers at Midoriya. Then his scarf lashed out into the air, and wrapped themselves firmly around Midoriya, pulling the boy towards Aiwaza as he writhed in an attempt to get free. "They should've never allowed someone like you into the school. How can you plan on being a hero if your quirk destroys your body?" At this point, the two were face to face, with Aiwaza looking menacingly at the boy.

"I-I…" Midoriya stuttered, trying to form a response to the teacher, but failing miserably.

Aiwaza just closed his eyes in response, and the scarf unwrapped itself from Midoriya. "I've returned your quirk. Take your throw and be done with it."

"Ouch, that was harsh." Someone muttered. Ben couldn't help but agree with them, as he watched Midoriya go back to the circle, his head hung low.

Midoriya gripped the ball tightly, and started to pull his hand back.

"No way, is he really going to do it? After what happened?" Ben looked on in shock, as Midoriya's eyes were ignited with a determined fire. Then he yelled out "Smash!" and with sound comparable like a crack of thunder, the ball flew into the air, quickly becoming a speck in the distance. It hit the ground and rolled to a stop and Midoriya turned towards Aiwaza, gripping his throwing hand tightly.

"S-see , I'm still standing!" He said, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Aiwaza said nothing, with a wide grin spread on his face. As everyone calmed down from the throw, Bakugo launched forward, his red eyes filled with murderous intent.

"DEKU, YOU QUIRKLESS BASTARD!" He screamed, his hands crackling as he sprinted madly toward the now terrified boy.

His sprint was stopped short by a familiar scarf, and Bakugo struggled against it.

"Damn it, why's your scarf so damn strong?!"

Everyone turned towards Aiwaza, his face the same it had been when he stopped Midoriya from throwing the ball.

"That's because it's a capture weapon made of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy. Stand down." Aiwaza said, still restraining Bakugo. "It'd be wise to avoid making me use my quirk so much. I get serious dry eye."

"Too bad! That quirk is amazing!" The class said in unison.

"You're wasting my time now, whoever's next can step up." Aiwaza said.

* * *

Compared to the ball throw, the rest of the day was pretty normal, and the class stared at the score board, seeing where they were.

"Seventh place, not bad!" Ben said, feeling pretty proud of himself.

"Yeah, but Midoriya got last place, and remember what said?" The brown-haired girl, who he now knew as Uraraka, said.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. It sucks, since his quirk was pretty cool." Thinking back on it, there was something about Midoriya's quirk that was nagging at Ben, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Oh, what I said earlier was a lie. Just something to make sure you all tried your best." Aiwaza said casually, like he had just asked what was for lunch.

A majority of the class was floored with this information, but a few claimed they had known this from the start. Ben was just glad that Midoriya wasn't getting expelled, as that would've been a waste of potential.

Ben exited the school with Iida, and looked over the mass of students, and spotted a head of messy green hair.

"Hey, I see Midoriya up ahead, let's catch up with him!"

The two had joined up with the boy and they walked along each other, Midoriya telling them how Recovery Girl had healed his wound pretty quick, but he felt exhausted after. They walked for a bit before a voice rang out, and the three boys looked behind them, only to see Uraraka running towards them. They stopped and she joined them, the four heading towards the station. Ben smiled to himself as they talked about the events that day and their quirks, glad that he had already made friends.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but my teachers have been relentless with the projects their loading on us. Please send help. I decided to change how it looks when Ben activates Stockpile, as I didn't really like the original version.

Now onto the reviews!

DarkShadow124: Ben's going to be suspicious about Midoriya's quirk, and I don't know if I want him to figure it out or not!

Shinnypichu88: I see where you're coming from, and I'm definitely going to explain the quirk some more after USJ.

Crash Barecode: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I'm glad you told me how you felt! I will make sure Ben's fighting style is different than Midoriya's, and I'll see if there's anything else about him that isn't major that I can change

Ken Kaneki: I'm glad you love it!

Lifke123: I'm glad you like that Ben isn't OP, as that's something I want to avoid with him.

Well that's it for this chapter! Hopefully the next one won't take too long to get out!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: BATTLE TRIALS!**

After yesterday, the students of U.A. begin their normal classes, and for the most part it was like any other school. As close as normal as a school full of heroes-in-training can get, for the most part. Everyone had normal classes in the morning, but they blazed by for Ben. He couldn't wait for the Hero Course classes, as long as they weren't with Mr. Aizawa. He shuddered at the thought of sitting in the class, his robotic voice droning on about something, and the disgusted looks he'd throw at them whenever they so much as breathed too loudly. At lunch, he sat with Uraraka, Iida, and Midoriya, since so far, they were his only friends. Midoriya practically had a heart attack when the pro, Lunch Rush, came by their table. Finally, after the morning had ended, it was time for their hero course classes. He was talking with Uraraka when the door flew open and the Symbol of Peace, All Might walked in.

"I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR! LIKE A HERO!" His voice boomed, quickly ending whatever conversations they were having and replacing them with gasps of awe.

"Woah, is that his Silver Age costume?!" A student wondered aloud as All Might strode heroically to the podium.

"Yeah, it's so retro!" Another student said.

"Welcome to the most important class in the hero course! Think of it as Heroing 101! You will learn how to fight against evil, and for good! And Today's lesson will pull no punches!" He finished off his sentence with dramatically displaying a piece of paper that said "Battle" in red letters.

"Woah, combat training on the second day?" Ben said. _'Really should've expected this! This is the most prestigious school in Japan after all!'_

"But the most important part of being a hero, IS LOOKING AWESOME!" All Might pressed a button on a remote and pointed towards the wall of the room, as cases begin to slide out, each of them numbered. "These were made for you based on your quirk registration forms and your requests you sent before school begin!"

Ben had to restrain himself from shooting out of his desk and dashing towards the rack, as his classmates squealed and shouted in delight.

"Now get suited and meet me at Training Ground Beta, you bunch of newbies!"

At those words, Ben finally shot forward, and grabbed the class with his desk number on it.

 **FLASHBACK**

Ben sat in his room at his uncle's house, looking quite defeated, as he stared down at a blank piece of paper. He lifted his pencil to draw something, but pulled back and groaned in frustration. The boy was trying to draw his hero costume on the paper, but he didn't know what he wanted his costume to look like. Ben placed his hands on his temples and started massaging them, attempting to get his creative juices running.

Nothing happened, and he was half tempted to use his quirk to smash his desk in half, but he decided to take his frustrations out on the forces of hell instead. Sliding his chair over to his desktop, he turned it on and logged into the gaming app he had downloaded way back when. He took stock of his games before opening Doom and when he read Batman: Arkham Knight, he suddenly came up with an idea for his hero costume. Sliding his chair back over to the blank piece of paper, he picked up his pencil and got down to drawing.

Ben walked down the dark hallway with his classmates, a goofy smile plastered on his face as he marched towards the sunlight. He had modeled his costume after the Arkham Knight's combat suit, and there was no doubt that it looked amazing. The gauntlets and boots were fitted with shock absorbers, to lessen the damage he did to himself with his quirk. He held his helmet in one hand, as they entered the mock city. All Might turned towards them, his signature grin widening to even further.

"Ladies and gentlemen, they say the costumes make the hero, and you're definitely proof!" All Might shouted. "All of this is getting me revved up, so let's get started, you bunch of newbies!"

"Takuya, love the costume!" A voice said.

Ben turned to Uraraka, and whatever he was about to say got caught in his throat as he saw her costume, a skintight suit with a facemask and large boots. As his face started to get hot, he started wishing he had worn his helmet.

"R-Right back at you!"

"Thanks! Guess I wasn't really specific in how I wanted my costume to look, since they made it skintight. Not really my style."

They heard footsteps and they turned towards the hall and saw Midoriya running towards them and they both waved at him. Uraraka went over to talk to him and Ben turned to face All Might. Once the talking faded and he had everyone's attention, he spoke.

"Now that everyone is prepared, it's time for combat training!"  
"Sir, this is mock city from our entrance exam, does this mean we'll be performing urban battles?" A voice rang out, and Ben immediately knew it was Iida. He turned in the direction and saw a tall figure clad in white armor.

' _Woah, Iida looks awesome!'_

"Not so, today I'm moving you two steps ahead! Most of the villain battles you see on television take place outside, but fights against the most dastardly evil doers take place in closed spaces. Think about it, backroom deals, home invasions, even lairs! Intelligent criminals hide in the shadows. For this exercise, you'll be split into teams of heroes and villains and duke it out in two on two battles!"

"Isn't this a little advanced?" Asked a girl, clad in a frog-like costume.

"The best experience you get is on the battlefield! But you can't just punch a robot this time, you're dealing with real people!"

A few questions rang out, and All Might's face twisted in annoyance.

"I-I uh, wasn't finished yet." He pulled out a small book and opened it and began to read. "This is the scenario, so listen up! The villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their lair, so the heroes must try to ruin their plans! To do this, they either have to capture the villains, or retrieve the weapon! Like-wise, the villains succeed if they protect the missile or capture the heroes." All Might then pulled out a box labeled lots and set it down. "Time is limited and we'll choose teams through name drawing!"

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida asked.

"Think about it, pros often have to team up with other heroes on the spot, so maybe that's why we're choosing teams through lottery!" Midoriya explained.

"Ah, I see. Excuse my rudeness!"

"No problem! Let's draw!"

Ben ended up on the hero team with the frog girl, as All Might drew teams with the first battle was Midoriya and Uraraka as the heroes, and Iida and Bakugo as the villains.

The four went towards the building where the battle would take place, and the rest of the class gathered in a viewing room.

 _[ Go Beyond ]_

Ben looked at the large building in front of him as a bunch of emotions bubbled inside of him. On one hand, he was excited and hyped on adrenaline after the epic match between Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, and Bakugo. On the other hand, he was concerned about Midoriya, who had gotten badly injured in the match, and he felt a bit insecure. Midoriya had pretty much set the bar after his match, and with the class monitoring his match, Ben didn't want to come off as the kid who would go in guns blazing without a plan.

' _Like Bakugo.'_ He thought.

"Takuya, you alright?"

Ben noticed that he was frowning, and turned over to his partner, Tsuyu Asui. He fixed his mouth into a small smile and spoke.

"Yeah, just overthinking things I guess." He said, before looking down at the map of the building's interior. "So our opponents, Kirishima and Sero, do you know what quirks they have?"

"Well, Sero has really big elbows that kind of look like tape dispensers, but I don't know about Kirishima." Asui said, before speaking again. "Hey, isn't your quirk really similar to Midoriya's and All Might's?"

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Though Midoriya injures himself with one use of his quirk's full power, while I can use the full output about two times before I seriously hurt myself." That was something that really bothered him about Midoriya's quirk. If his quirk would injure him so badly, why didn't he just lower the power output? He should've been able to do that, since he's had it for about ten years. It was like he had recently manifested his quirk.

His thoughts were interrupted by All Might's voice, telling them that the match had started. Ben pressed a button on the side of his helmet, causing the front to expand a bit so he could put it on easily. Once he placed it on his head, he pressed the button and the front shrunk, with blue lines of light turning on where his eyes would be.

"Ready?" He asked, turning towards Asui.

"Ready."

With that, they entered the building and began searching for the weapon.

 _[ Plus Ultra ]_

All Might focused his entire attention in the match, as Ben and Asui searched the building. He was focusing on Ben the most, as he remembered his talk with the principal.

 **FLASHBACK**

"So his quirk is Stockpile?" All Might asked, in his true form, as Nezu slid him Ben's file.

"Indeed, Toshinori." Nezu said, taking a sip of tea.

Toshinori scratched his head in confusion as he looked over the file.

"But that doesn't make any sense. The quirk fused with All For One's brother's and became One For All. This," he pointed to the word stockpile on Ben's file, "shouldn't be here! This has got to be some fluke."

Nezu simply shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of tea.

"Well, the way his quirk works fits the description of One For All, and there's no other way he would know that." Nezu stated.

' _Unless…'_ Toshinori shook that thought away, and mentally scolded himself. He couldn't accuse Ben of being a mole without any proper evidence. He'd simply have to talk with the boy himself.

"So, this is the room?" Ben asked Asui in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I heard their voices coming from inside." She answered.

Ben nodded his head in acknowledgement and checked where he placed his capture tape, then got into a fighting stance, tightening his muscles. He felt the energy of his quirk spread throughout his body and could imagine the jagged blue lines racing across his skin. Once he finished, he pulled his fist back and turned towards Asui.

"You might want to back up."

She gave Ben a few feet of space and gave him a thumbs up. With that, he launched his fist towards the wall, causing debris to fly into the room.

"What the hell?!" A voice shouted, and Ben assumed it was Kirishima.

"We've got company!" Another voice shouted, this one Sero.

"Obviously." Ben said, as he and Asui walked in through the hole he created.

They got into fighting stances, and Kirishima and Sero did the same. They glared at each other, and the fight began.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

And there's chapter four of Stockpiled Power. It's been an extremely long time since I last updated this story, and I apologize for that. But, unlike Ben, I've been able to get my creative juices flowing, so expect more chapters more often. At the time of writing this, my internet has decided to die in a hole so I can't get on the website to respond to your messages.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: ELECTIONS AND TEAMWORK**

Ben grabbed a piece of rubble at the ground, and channeled power through his arm. He threw the rubble in front of Kirishima and Sero, with enough power behind it to create a strong gust of wind and cause the floor to cave in, dropping the two boys onto the level below them. Asui grinned as the way to the weapon was clear.

"That was a clever idea, dropping Kirishima and Sero to a lower level to create a clear path to the weapon." Iida said, as Ben and Asui made their way toward the weapon.

"Indeed," All Might said, "but it isn't foolproof." As soon as he said that, a piece of white tape wrapped around Ben's ankle and he yanked into the hole, the same happening to Asui a second later.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did ya?" Sero asked, as the tape retracted back into his elbows and a grin spread across Kirishima's face. Ben rose to his feet first, and got into a fighting stance, as he tried to form a plan. _'Sero's quirk is going to be a problem if we want to get even close to that weapon.'_ He thought as he shifted his gaze to Kirishima. The redhead's arms, chest, and face began to harden, as he prepared to engage Ben. _'So, his quirk allows him to harden his skin. If I want to do some damage, I'll have to up my power.'_ Ben channeled more of his quirk's power throughout his arms, and the boys charged each other.

Kirishima threw the first punch, which Ben narrowly avoided, and through a punch of his own. Kirishima raised his arm to block it, and Ben's fist collided with his arm, earning a grunt from Kirishima. Other than that, the punch didn't much, and Ben began to think as they started to trade blows. _'One punch didn't do anything, but if I tried striking the same spot repeatedly, that may do something.'_ Dodging another punch from Kirishima, Ben began to focus on a spot on Kirishima's chest, jabbing at it repeatedly. Soon, Kirishima lowered his arms to protect his chest, his face out in the open. Ben realized this, and used the opening to his advantage, channeling more power into his right arm. He backed up, and the threw an uppercut, which Kirishima just barely avoided. This left him momentarily open and the redhead threw a devastating punch to Ben's chest, sending him slamming into a support beam. The brunette was left stunned as he clutched his chest in pain, trying to think of a strategy. _'Come on, think Ben think!'_ He heard All Might's voice, telling them that they had only five minutes left. _'Kirishima's quirk gives him great defense, and it takes me time to charge a full powered attack…'_ He stared in Asui's direction, watching as she moved quickly around Sero, before delivering a kick to his back. Then he looked at the hole in the ceiling, and began to form a plan.

"Asui, can you get Sero under the hole?" He asked, as Kirishima approached him. Ben would have to make this quick.

"Call me Tsu, ribbit, and sure." She began to drive Sero back, slowly approaching the hole.

"Ok, Tsu, on my signal, I want you to kick me through the hole, into the room above." He said, rising to his feet. Kirishima began to charge towards Ben, his fist pulled back.

"Uh, alright." Asui said as she continued to drive Sero towards the hole.

Ben made a beeline towards them, flipping over Kirishima's head, as Asui finished driving Sero under the hole. He leapt into the air, pressed one foot onto Sero's helmet and kicked off into the air.

"Now!" With that, Asui jumped into the air, and kicked Ben through hole, and straight towards the weapon. As Sero was stunned from Ben using his head as a trampoline, he was unable to pull him back down, which allowed Ben to reach the room above with no difficulty. He placed a hand on the weapon, and gave a thumbs up to the camera in the room.

"The hero team has managed to successfully capture the weapon, which means they win!" All Might's voice boomed throughout the building, as Kirishima groaned in disappointment.

 _[ Go Beyond ]_

Ben had his hands behind his head as leaned back in his chair, gazing at the fiery orange sky outside while his classmates chatted around him. A small smile rested on his face when Uraraka came over to him.

"That was a really cool plan, Takuya, stunning Sero so that he couldn't pull you back when Tsu kicked you through the hole!" She exclaimed, and Ben's smile grew. He figured that meant something, since she had been Midoriya's partner.

"Thanks, you and Midoriya were pretty awesome too. Especially that move you pulled on Iida." He said, before gazing over at the commotion that started at the window overlooking the gates of the school. He and Uraraka walked over to see what was happening. When they got there, they saw Midoriya talking to Bakugo, who had been incredibly pissed off after losing his match earlier. The others had avoided him like the plague for the rest of the day, his incredibly short fuse somehow even shorter. Midoriya had finished talking and Bakugo scoffed, before walking off.

"Wonder what that was about." Ben said as they watched Bakugo exit the school grounds and stomp home, his usual prideful way of walking reduced to slumped shoulders and his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know, but I'm surprised he didn't go off on Midoriya. Ribbit." Asui said, as Midoriya turned and walked back into the building.

Soon Ben found himself with Iida, Midoriya, and Uraraka, as they chatted, mostly about telling Midoriya about Ben's match as he was in the infirmary when it happened. When they had asked Midoriyia about his talk with Bakugo, he got defensive and evaded the question, so they dropped it and continued walking home.

 _[ Plus Ultra ]_

As soon as Ben neared U.A.'s entrance gates, he was mobbed by a horde of people with microphones and cameras. They were vicious to get any drop of information about All Might, shoving one another and waving their microphones in his face. He just stared at the people, dumbfounded that people could act this way just to find out what a teacher was like, and shrugged his shoulders.

"He's pretty cool, I guess." Ben said as he tried to push past them in order to get into the safety of the school.

"You guess?! What does that mean?" One of them shouted, and they all began to mob him with even more questions, such as what were All Might's flaws, and what he smelt like. Ben knew that he wasn't supposed to use his quirk in public, but he was starting to get a bad headache, so he channeled some power into his legs and then leapt over the crowd, and made a mad dash for the gates. He didn't stop until he smashed his ID card onto the gates and was safely on school grounds. He watched as the press collectively groaned in frustration before turning around and crowding Bakugo. _'Poor guy.'_ He thought as he walked into the school.

After the whole fiasco with the press, the day was mostly uneventful, but that changed in home room.

"Alright class, today, you'll be electing a class president and vice president. Choose wisely, as they'll remain in the position for the rest of year unless they step down. How you choose them is up to you, and keep it down, I'm going to take a nap." Mr. Aizawa said, and zipped up his yellow sleeping bag and laid on the floor. "Also, try not to kill one another, cause that'd be a lot of paper work." With that, Aizawa rolled under his desk and out of sight.

The class began to decide how they should vote for the president and vice president, though the solution was pretty simple.

"Well, since this is a democracy, let's just vote for them!" Iida said, and everyone agreed with that idea. They decided that they'd anonymously write a name on a piece of paper and tally up the papers. Whoever had their name written the most was the president, and the second most was the vice president.

They proceeded with the votings, and unsurprisingly, most of the class voted for themselves. The final tally was Midoriya with three, and Yaoyorozu with two. Ben also had two votes, which started up another debate.

While Midoriya freaked out about being the president, the rest decided on who would be vice president. They did a second vote, and Yaoyorozu came out on top with just one vote more than Ben had.

"Great job, Yaoyorozu, you'll make a great vice president." Ben said with a smile, as he held out his hand. He hadn't paid much attention to her before, but now he was to face with her, and couldn't deny that she was beautiful.

"Thank you, Takuya, I feel like you would've also made for a great vice president." She smiled warmly and shook his hand, when the bell rung, signaling that it was time for lunch.

 _[ Go Beyond ]_

Today, Ben was sitting with Iida, Uraraka, Midoriya, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and a few other of his classmates. They assured Midoriya that he'd be a great president, and talked about what they thought they'd be doing in the hero course today. While they were talking, the alarms sounded, a loud blaring noise that caused Ben to nearly choke on his food. Once he had assured himself that he wasn't going to die from choking, he noticed that everyone around them was making a break for the exit. As they ran pass, he picked up a few panicked conversations from the third-year students.

"Someone must've gotten onto school grounds!" One shouted.

They made a move for the exit, but were spilt up rather easily, as Ben was jostled and elbowed by students in the crowd. He had to be careful, one wrong move and he could end up being trampled by the crowd. Soon he found himself in a jam-packed hallway, as students shoved and elbowed one another as they tried to get to the exit of the door. Ben noticed some people curled in balls on the floor, but he was swept away by the crowd before he could try to help them. There was panicked shouts and chatter among the students, and without the teachers around, it was complete and utter chaos. Iida spinning through the air only added to the confusion of the crowd. _'Wait a second.'_ Ben had to make sure he saw that right. Sure enough, Iida was rotating quickly through the air, until he collided with the wall above the exit of the hallway, making him look like a large version of the stick figures you'd see on emergency exit signs.

"Everyone! There is no need to panic!" He shouted, loud enough to grab everyone's attention as they stopped in surprise. "It's just the press out there! There is no danger!" He shouted as the students finally calmed down, their worry's settling down. There was one question nagging at Ben, though. ' _How did the press manage to get past the gates?'_ He wondered.

 _[ Plus Ultra ]_

Midoriya stepped down from president after lunch, handing the title over to Iida.

"Iida definitely handled that situation well, that's why I think he should be the class president." Midoriya had said. Yaoyorozu seemed to be the only upset about it. Now, Ben was brimming with anticipation, wondering what they were going to do in the hero course today.

The students waited in the class, some talking about the events at lunch time and some discussing what they thought they would do in class today. The class began to quiet down when the door opened and All Might stepped in, wearing his signature smile.

"Hello newbies! Hope you still aren't shaken by the press incident today, as our lesson will require you to be in the best of minds!" All Might posed dramatically as he revealed a card that had 'DEFENSE' written on it. "Today, you'll be put into groups of three and must work together to guard a group of citizens while fending off waves of villains for a set amount of time. Oh! Almost forgot, tomorrow, we'll be taking a class trip for our rescue training!" All Might announced, before pressing a button on a remote and causing the costume rack to come out of the wall. "Now get dressed and meet me in the city where we held yesterday's lesson!"

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

And thus ends another chapter of Stockpiled Power! For anyone who's concerned, I haven't given up on my other story, but I'm currently going to focus on this one for the time being. Still without internet access at the time of writing this (help me, it's been a month now) so I can't read reviews. Here's something fun, leave a review on who you think would the best girl for Ben and tell me why! Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: THE UNFORSEEN SIMULATION JOINT!**

Ben groaned as he forced himself to put one foot in front of the other as he walked towards the train station. It was just him, Uraraka, and Midoriya now, walking in silence besides the occasional conversation. His muscles felt very tender, and it was no surprise, as he had spread about 28% of his quirk's power throughout his body continuously for twenty minutes.

"I regret using so much power for so long." He muttered, as Uraraka looked towards him.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you! I've seen you use your full power once, so I wanted to know if your quirk always had the potential for all that power?" Uraraka asked.

"Possibly! My quirk, Stockpile, does what the name implies. It stockpiles over time, so the power changes over time. If my dad hadn't passed his strength onto me about a year ago, it wouldn't be as strong as it is now. There's a whole story behind it and how we can transfer strength to one another, but I'll save that for another time." Ben said, as they neared the train station.

While they walked, Midoriya was stunned and left wondering about Ben's quirk. _'His quirk sounds so similar to One For All… Has All Might noticed at all?'_ The trio sat on a bench as they waited for the train they would take home. While they waited, Ben towards Midoriya and asked him a question.

"Hey Midoriya, as far as I can tell, you can't seem to control the power output of your quirk. If you've had it since you were about four, how come you haven't managed that yet? Was it always that strong, so you haven't used it all that much?" Ben asked, and Midoriya's eyes widened as he tried to figure out an answer.

"I-uhm, uh y-yeah! I guess you could say something like that!" Midoriya panicked, coming up with an answer that would quickly take the spotlight off of him. Ben gave him an odd look as a train pulled into the station. They gazed at it, and Ben got up and stretched.

"Well, there's my ride! See you guys tomorrow!" Ben said with a smile.

Midoriya and Uraraka waved goodbye as he boarded the train and gave them a wave and smile.

 _[ Go Beyond ]_

"Hey kiddo, the Sports Festival is coming up after your little trip to the USJ. Have you told your parents yet?" Uncle Screw asked, as Ben gazed up from his work and shook his head.

"No, I didn't even know about that." Ben answered before he went back to finishing up his work. "I'll give them a call once I'm done with my homework."

"Alright then, goodnight Ben." His uncle said, leaving the room.

"Night." Ben called back, finishing his last math problem. He then reached for his phone, and called his dad, who promptly picked up.

"Hey there buddy, how's everything going at U.A. for ya?" His dad asked.

"Everything's going great, dad! I'm going to the USJ tomorrow for a lesson in Heroics, so that'll be fun. I'm also having a sports festival after, according to Uncle Screw." Ben responded. There was some rustling on the other end of the phone, and Ben's father called out to the rest of his family.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that! It's an epic event, Ben, and you're going to love it. I'm going to see if I can pull some strings and get us front row seats!" His father exclaimed, as his mom and brothers joined in the conversation.

"Hi Ben! We miss you a whole bunch!" They said, earning a chuckle from Ben.

"I've missed you guys too! Did you guys have fun at school?"

"Yeah, and guess what Ben?! My quirk finally developed today!" His youngest brother squealed, as his mom and dad chuckled.

"Really?! No way! What is it?" Ben asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"I got Grandpa's quirk!" His little brother said.

"Upgrade?! That's amazing! How'd you find out?"

"Well, at recess we were playing tag, and I got tagged! I was running after my friend, who had a quirk that made them really fast! I was struggling to catch up, when suddenly I felt a rush of speed and I was right behind them!" His little brother said, excitedly telling the details of the manifestation of his quirk.

"That's really cool! Just remember, you have to be careful when using Upgrade, especially when you use mode three and four. You can unintentionally hurt someone with your strength." Ben lectured his little brother over the phone, having heard the stories of Grandpa's unrelenting strength when training his dad.

"Got it, Ben! Maybe one day, we could have a sparring match!"

"Sounds cool, Jason, I look forward to it!" Ben said, and his dad cleared his throat.

"Yeah well, as long as you don't use it to beat your old man, it'll be fine." His dad said, earning a laugh from the others.

"Well, we'll be seeing you soon Ben! We love you!" His mom said and Ben smiled.

"I love you too! Bye!" Ben said, and the call ended. Ben set his phone down with a smile and jumped into his bed with a content sigh. _'Tomorrow is going to be awesome.'_ He thought with a smile, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 _[ Plus Ultra ]_

Ben talked with Uraraka and Midoriya, eagerly telling them about his brother Jason manifesting his quirk.

"That's amazing, Ben! I bet he'll be make an amazing hero like you will!" Uraraka cheered, earning a small blush from Ben as he rubbed the back of his head with a grin.

"You flatter me, Uraraka." Ben said, while Midoriya was in deep thought after hearing about Jason's quirk.

"Oh yeah! Upgrade was the quirk and name of that retired pro! He was amazingly powerful! Your family is really cool, Ben." Midoriya exclaimed, his eyes gleaming with wonder.

"Yeah well, most of them will be visiting in the week leading up to the Sports Festival. I'll see if I can get a signature from my Grandpa for you, if you want!" Ben said, earning an eager nod from Midoriya.

"That'd be awesome, Ben!" Midoriya said, as Iida cleared his throat, gaining the classes attention.

"Classmates, the bus will be arriving soon, so I want you all to get into two neat lines!" Iida announced, as the students began to split up and form two lines as the bus pulled up. They entered the bus and saw the wide space of the bus, as Iida deflated with a defeated sigh.

"Looks like we didn't need the lines at all…" He muttered.

Once everyone was seated and buckled up, the bus began to drive towards the USJ. The students then began to talk among themselves.

"Hey, Midoriya, I always speak my mind, and I've noticed your quirk is very similar to All Might's!" Tsu called out, bringing attention to Midoriya, who turned red as a tomato.

"U-uh, well…!" Midoriya began, before Kirishima called out.

"If we're talking about quirks similar to All Might's, you have to mention Ben. We've only seen his full power once, but you can tell he's crazy strong!" Everyone turned their gaze to the brunette who simply gave a small smile and shrugged.

"Well, I guess-" Ben was cut off by Kaminari, who began to excitedly tell his experience of the entrance exam.

"Ben is way too modest! That ball throw was nothing compared to what I saw! I was in the same city as him during the exams, and guess what? He took out that huge zero pointer with one uppercut! The whole entire head was ripped off like it was made of paper! Even better, he managed to blast himself onto a rooftop using one of All Might's moves!" Kaminari exclaimed, and everyone once again turned their gaze to Ben, causing him to close his eyes and rub the back of his head.

"I mean, I am pretty strong but my quirk, Stockpile, is pretty straight forward. Appearance-wise, it's not all that flashy." Ben said, taking off one of his gauntlets and tensing up his arm. Blue vein like lines crisscrossed all over it, glowing with raw energy.

"It looks pretty cool, but it's usually covered up by my clothing. Compared to some other pro heroes quirks, it's not all that flashy unless it's at full strength."

Kirishima grunted as Ben slipped his gauntlet back onto his hand.

"Well, speaking of flashy, Todoroki and Bakugo definitely fit into that category." Kirishima said, earning some nods from his classmates.

"Todorki's quirk is pretty cool, but from what I've seen, he relies a lot on the sheer destructive power." Ben said, recalling the events of the 2v2s and defense training. "Bakugo's is also nice, though his personality takes away from the appeal."

"WHAT WAS THAT, STOCKY?! I'LL BLOW YOU TO FUCKIN' PIECES!" Bakugo yelled from the back of the bus, waking up a few of his classmates that were sleeping.

"See what I mean?" Ben said, as the students around him murmured in agreement.

 _[ Go Beyond ]_

"Holy crap! This place is humungous!" Ben exclaimed as the class stepped into the USJ. "Like, it already looked big from the outside, but you get a sense of scale once you're inside!"

As Uraraka and Midoriya nodded in agreement, Ben swore he heard Mineta mutter something like "That's what she said.", causing him to cast an odd glance at the pervert. As the class continued towards the steps leading down into the USJ, they saw a figure standing in front of the gate, with thin legs and a suit that looked like an astronaut's.

"Is that Space Hero Thirteen?!" Uraraka exclaimed, earning a confused glance from Ben, expecting to hear that from Midoriya and not her. At the sound of their name, Thirteen turned and waved at the group.

"Wow, it is! Thirteen is amazing, they've saved many people with their quirk, Black Hole!" Midoriya exclaimed, as Thirteen bowed.

"Hello Class 1-A! Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short!" Thirteen said.

"Like Universal Studios Japan?" The girl with pink skin, Ashido, asked along with some other of Ben's classmates.

"Uh, I guess you could say that." Thirteen said, then they turned and waved their hand over the whole park, gesturing to it. "Here, you will be using your quirks to rescue people from various natural disasters across the park! But know this, as seen by your quirk aptitude test given by Mr. Aizawa earlier, you all know the limits and strengths of your quirk. You could very well critically injure or kill someone unintentionally if not properly monitoring your use of your quirk. Like mine, Black Hole, I have to know when the stop using my quirk to keep innocents from being harmed. This shall conclude my presentation, I hope you all enjoyed it." Thirteen bowed, and earned a round of applause from Class 1-A, as Aizawa approached them and began speaking in a hushed tone.

' _I wonder what they're talking about.'_ Ben thought as one light sparked, and then another, until a wave of sparks traveled across the USJ. The class looked up at the lights as some murmured worriedly. Judging from the reactions of Aizawa and Thirteen, this didn't seem like part of the class. Then Ben noticed something, a dark mass of fog forming in front of the fountain.

"Uhm, Mr. Aizawa, Thirteen, look!" Ben said, pointing to the fog just as figures began to emerge from it. The two pros whirled around and saw the figures as Aizawa cursed under his breath. A polite disembodied voice rang into the air as two last figures emerged from the fog, a thin boy with a greasy mop of light blue hair and a pale hand covering his face and a big burly figure with it's brain exposed and beak.

"I must apologize for the sudden intrusion of your class, but we have a plan that can only be perfectly executed now. Besides, doesn't this beautiful place seem like the perfect place for the Symbol of Peace to die?" The voice asked, as the students stared in shock at the mass amount of villains. Ben clenched his fists, having dealt with villains before, but never this many or organized.

"Now just who do you think you are?" Aizawa asked, anger lining his words.

"Well since you've asked so politely," Glowing yellow wisps that seemed like eyes appeared in the black fog, "we are the League Of Villains."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Well, we've reached the USJ part of My Hero Academia! What awaits Ben and Class 1-A as the USJ is invaded by a group calling themselves the League Of Villains?! Find out next time on, STOCKPILED POWER!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN: VILLAIN INVASION**

Aizawa narrowed his eyes and slipped on his goggles, turning to Thirteen.

"Thirteen, take the students and get out of here, and contact the school. I'll stall the villains." Aizawa said, before turning back towards the villains, his hair flowing into the air along with his scarf.

"Wait, Mr. Aizawa! You can't seriously be taking them all on at once!" Ben exclaimed, as Mr. Aizawa turned towards, a sly grin hinting at his mouth.

"Takuya, not all battles are won through brute strength alone. You of all people should know that." He said, before leaping down the steps, toward the villains. A group charged him, the lead having some sort of finger gun quirk, which stopped working as soon as Aizawa looked at him. They stopped, dumbfounded, and Aizawa leapt into action, trapping them with his scarf and dealing devastating blows to their bodies.

"Kaminari, try to contact the school!" Thirteen said, and said boy nodded, placing a hand on his antennae. He briefly tried before shaking his head.

"Damn, they must have a person whose quirk can jam radios…" Thirteen said "Students, follow me!"

The class turned towards the big doors and began to follow Thirteen, when a black veil of fog appeared in front of them.

"Leaving so soon? It's quite rude for the host to leave their guests without showing them a good time first." The voice spoke, as Bakugo and Kirishima launched towards the fog.

"Boys, wait!" Thirteen shouted, but Bakugo and Kirishima already attacked the fog, their attacks doing nothing.

"Feisty, huh? It's good thing we brought friends for you to play with, huh?" The voice taunted, as the fog swirled around the class, until they were trapped in a mass of darkness.

"What the?! Uraraka, Midoriya, where are you?!" Ben shouted out as he stumbled around.

"Takuya?! What's going on?!" He heard Uraraka's voice, somewhere in the darkness.

"It seems your Symbol of Peace isn't here to save the day… sad. Ah, but it's time my role came into play. Have fun, children, you'll be meeting my comrades, who will enjoy helping you meet a painful, sticky end." The voice chillingly stated, as the darkness seemed to close in, and Ben was engulfed in a cold and suffocating void.

 _[ Go Beyond ]_

Ben's eyes flew open as he shot up, gasping and looking around wildly. Around him, the ruins of a city surrounded him. For a horrible moment, he thought he was somewhere in the future, before he realized that it was a part of the USJ. Ben got to his feet and looked for a tall building where he could get his bearings. Spotting a suitable one, he spread power throughout his body, and quickly maneuvered his way up the building. He looked around and saw somewhere to the east large doors, and beyond those doors the rest of the USJ. Ben leapt off the building and sent power into his arm, punching the air below him. The punch created immense wind pressure that slowed his descent and allowed him to land on the ground safely.

"Alright, Stockpiled Body!" Ben shouted as power surged throughout his body, the blue vein like lines spreading onto his face and stopping at the middle of his cheeks. With his enhanced abilities, he began to run towards the exit of the ruined city. As he dashed through the cities, leaping over and sliding under debris, he began to think deeply of the recent events. _'If these villains were able to bypass the security of a campus full of pros, this is way more serious than just some upstarts claiming to be villains. Besides, that guy said something about All Might dying? You don't strut into a school full of pros and claim you're going to kill the Symbol of Peace as some empty bluff!'_ Ben's thoughts came to a literal stop when he smashed into a burly arm, causing him to fall and slam onto his back. As he coughed and gasped for air, he heard laughter around him.

"That was too good! Dumb kid didn't even see it coming!" A voice shouted out, as Ben grit his teeth and struggled to his feet. The villains took notice of this and got into fighting positions.

"This is going to be too easy." Said a man, with a scruffy beard and a buzz cut. He flexed his arms and the muscles expanded. Ben regained himself, and got into a fighting position, taking a glance around his surroundings.

There were about four villains, and Ben looked over them, trying to figure out the quirks. He took a glance at the guy with the augmenting quirk when one of them pulled back her fist, flames gathering along her arm. She seemed to grimace in pain as this happened, but it was quickly replaced by a sadistic grin.

"Eat flames, kid!" She shouted, when she lunged forward, causing Ben to jump backwards. She ended up punching the ground, causing an explosion of flame. _'Alright, one flame quirk and an augmenting quirk.'_

"Pfft, you missed him Matchbox!" The burly man laughed, as Matchbox, turned towards him with an irritated look. Ben took this chance to pull back his fist, channeling power into it.

"Tension Punch!" Ben yelled, launching himself into the middle of the villains and smashing his fist into the ground, creating a shockwave to knock them off balance. Ben then turned towards Matchbox, figuring her fire quirk would be the most trouble and dashed behind her. Once he was behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and with effort, lifted her over his head and bent backwards, slamming her head first into the concrete. He then recovered, and got back into a fighting position, glaring at the three villains.

"You little bastard!" The burly villain yelled, throwing a strong punch at Ben that he side stepped. Ben in turn threw a punch at the villain, who blocked it only to catch his other fist to the chest. He wheezed from the enhanced fist, staggering backwards. The two other villains jumped to his aid, one of them opening their mouth and shooting out a barbed tongue. Ben barely dodged it, only to land himself into the other's attack, a blast of compressed air colliding with his chest, sending him flying backwards. He let out a wheeze as he skidded backwards, pain flaring in his chest. As Ben recovered, he hoped he hadn't broken a rib. By the time he was in fighting condition, the burly man had recovered himself.

"You alright, Teramoto?" The one who had created the compressed air asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Tempest, good hit on the kid." Teramoto said as they glared in the direction of Ben. Ben said nothing, and glared at them, getting ready to attack. _'I have to be smart about this, two of them have great quirks. Tempest seems to be the most dangerous, as she has the ranged advantage. I'm using 50% right now, so the wind pressure won't be that strong, but from this range…'_

An idea started forming in Ben's head, as he turned his attention towards Tempest, who pulled her arm back. With barely any time to spare, Ben swung his hands towards each other and clapped them together before quickly covering his ears. The clap created a blast of air, that pushed the villains back and a loud boom of sound, that made the villains cover their ears in pain. _'This is my chance!'_ Ben pushed off the ground, leaping towards Tempest, pulling his leg back. He decreased the power in his leg, then began to rotate himself in the air, slowly gaining speed.

"CYCLONE KICK!" He yelled, swinging his leg and dealing a devastating blow to Tempest's head, knocking them out instantly, as the other two watched in shock. As Ben readied himself for another attack, a sudden shout filled the air.

" _ **DIE!"**_ A familiar voice shouted, before a boy with ash blond air flew in, and a large explosion blasted Teramoto away, slamming him through the side of a building. Then another boy, with crimson red hair jumped in, dealing a powerful barrage to the final villain.

"Bakugo, Kirishima!" Ben shouted out, a smile spreading across his face. Bakugo spun around to face Ben, the normal pissed off look etched into his face.

"Oh, it's _you._ " Bakugo said, before turning back around.

"Don't mind him, Takuya, he's still itching for a fight." Kirishima said, dismissing Bakugo's response.

"Yeah, that huge guy looked promising, but he went down after one blast!" A groan coming from the building that Teramoto slammed through proved that answer wrong, as he emerged from the hole, an angered look growing on his face.

"You little bastards…" He stopped, and then roared out in rage, his muscles expanding until he was twice his size. "ARE GOING TO DIE! PAINFULLY!"

Bakugo grinned menacingly, and slammed his fist into his palm, resulting in an explosion. "This is going to be good." He said, and then leapt into battle, with Kirishima and Ben following him.

Bakugo blasted himself towards Teramoto's face, and then blew off an explosion in front of him before flipping behind him. Teramoto roared in pain and annoyance, and Ben took advantage of the smoke blinding him, and kicked off his face, flying into the air. Kirishima took this opportunity to slam his fist into Teramoto's stomach a few times, before Ben came back down, his fists clasped together.

"TAKE THIS!" He yelled, smashing his fists into Teramoto's head, slamming the muscular man into the ground. Teramoto groaned, and tried to rise from the ground, but Bakugo planted his foot on his head and slammed his face back into the concrete.

"Do yourself a favor and don't get back, buddy, there's three of us and one of you. Though, if you want to keep trying, we'd be perfectly happy to keep beating the shit out of you." Bakugo got no response from the villain, who had sunk into unconsciousness after the onslaught of the three high school students.

"Let's go." Bakugo said, before walking off in the direction Ben had been running in.

 _[ Plus Ultra ]_

There wasn't much to look forward outside the ruined city, as the first thing they saw once they stepped out was Aizawa get taken out by that monstrous creature. Then there was a blast of wind pressure, and Ben noticed that the creature had quickly moved from Aizawa to in front of Midoriya faster than he could blink. Ben saw it raise its arm up preparing to destroy Midoriya in one punch when time seemed to slow down for him, and before he knew what happened, he was in front of Midoriya. Their fists collided, and a horrible shockwave of pain flew up Ben's arm as he cried out as the ground beneath cracked from the force of their punches!

"T-TAKUYA!" Midoriya yelled from behind him, and the creature grabbed his costume and lifted him off his feet, turning towards the blue haired villain, awaiting orders. The villain hummed to himself, then spoke.

"Nomu, destroy him." With that, Nomu reared its fist back and Ben closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. _'Dad, mom, Jason… I'm so sorry.'_ The rest of the world seemed to disappear as Ben prepared for the blow that would end it all…but it never came. When he opened his eyes again, he was on the ground, staring up at the face of All Might.

"A-All Might?!" Ben shouted in disbelief, a few tears of joy escaping from his eyes. All Might had managed to get all five of them away from the villains as he turned back to Nomu, who was now holding the upper half of Ben's costume.

"You three, can you take young Takuya and your teacher to safety?" All Might asked, still facing the villains.

"Y-yes sir!" The three answered, before picking up Aizawa, Ben getting up by himself and assuring them that he'll be fine. All Might gave a nod in response, but Midoriya quickly spoke!

"All Might, wait! That villain, he was able to take One For-" Midoriya stopped, and glanced nervously at the others, causing Ben to raise an eyebrow. "I was able to hit him with a smash and Ben attacked him too, but it did nothing at all! He's too stro-" Midoriya was then cut off by All Might.

"Young Midoriya," He turned back and gave a peace sign, accompanied by his signature grin, "There's no need to worry. I can handle it." He followed that sentence up by launching himself towards the villains, with his arms crossed!

"CAROLINA! SMASH!" All Might's attack hit Nomu, creating a blast of wind pressure and causing water to shoot up behind the villains. The four of them watched in awe as Ben walked alongside Midoriya, Mineta, and Asui, who were carrying Aizawa. They spoke as All Might was attacking Nomu, but Ben wasn't listening, focusing on how Nomu seemed unfazed by All Might's hits. Then All Might suplexed Nomu, and he was brought out of his thoughts by Mineta's shouting.

"YEAH! DID YOU HOW HUGE THAT EXPLOSION WAS?!" Mineta yelled, but they were quickly stopped when the smoke faded, and they saw that a warp gate appeared beneath Nomu, who had a tight grip on All Might's side. He tried desperately to get Nomu's grip loose, but they started to slowly sink into the warp gate until All Might about half way through, then it started to tighten.

"Oh my god… They're going to spilt him half." Ben said quietly.

"Asui, can you hold Mr. Aizawa for me?" Midoriya asked.

"Y-yeah, but what are you going to do?" Asui answered as she took hold of Aizawa. Midoriya didn't answer and started to sprint towards All Might. The two shouted in protest, and then Ben took off towards him.

"Midoriya, stop!" Midoriya didn't listen and instead leaped towards All Might when the fog villain appeared in front of him. Midoriya's hand started to sink into the fog, when Bakugo blasted in and grabbed Kurogiri by the metal collar and slammed him down!

"OUTTA MY WAY, DEKU!" He yelled, before glancing at Ben, his eyes burning with an intense anger.

"WE HAD A PLAN, YOU EXTRA!" He started to rant about how Ben had to stop acting like a protagonist and accept that he was a background character, but the latter had toned Bakugo out. Instead he focused on the ice that had stopped right at Nomu's hand, allowing All Might to escape it's grasp.

"So, you really think you can kill All Might, huh?" A serious voice asked, belonging to Todoroki. He had a neutral look to his face, but Ben could see the dangerous gleam in his eyes. Ben thought they had the blue haired villain beat, but he simply called Nomu's name, causing it to lower itself out of the warp gate with a horrible screeching sound. The ice restricting it's movement shattered, taking the half of the body that was frozen with it, but Nomu kept trying to move.

"H-How?! How is it still moving?" Midoriya asked. Then the ice burst, as muscle fiber begin to grow and form into an arm and leg, before covering with skin.

"I thought its quirk was Shock Absorption?!" All Might said in confusion and worry.

"I didn't say that was his only quirk, did I? This is Nomu's Super Regeneration. Now, retrieve our warp gate, Nomu." With that, Nomu turned to Bakugo, and with a blur of dark purple that was a loud crash and a powerful shockwave that sent Ben sliding back. When the dust cleared, he saw Nomu in Bakugo's place, holding onto Kurogiri.

"Oh shit! Bakugo!" He shouted, and turned to the others, seeing Bakugo sitting on the ground near Midoriya.

"What? How'd you dodge it?! Even I couldn't register the fre-" Ben was cut off with a "Shut up!" from Bakugo.

"I didn't dodge anything! Look!" They all turned to where they heard the loud crash and saw All Might there, breathing heavily with his arms up. He had thrown Bakugo out of the way, and took the hit himself.

"All Might!" Midoriya yelled, as All Might rose his head and spoke.

"Do you not know how to hold back? They're children!"

"Hey hey, he was threatening my companion, besides these kids are no joke. That plain looking one, he was about to hit me with everything he had. And the brunette, even though his arm was broken, was nearly on par with meeting Nomu's strength," he turned towards Kurogiri and Nomu, "finish All Might, I'll slaughter the children. We clear this level NOW!" The blue haired villain began to dash towards the boys, as they prepared for a fight, when All Might lunged forward, connecting his fist with Nomu's and creating several large shockwaves that blasted everyone around them away!

Ben flew through the air, trying to gain control of his body, but the ground was approaching quickly. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was landing on his broken arm, and pain shooting through his body.

 _[ Go Beyond ]_

When he finally came too, he was in a comfy bed, and heard two voices that he recognized as Midoriya and Recovery Girl. He blinked a few times and rose up, noticing that the pain was gone from his arm, but it was extremely sore.

"Oh? So you've finally decided to wake up, Mr. Takuya." Recovery Girl said, turning towards him. She had a stern look on her face.

"That was a very brave, but extremely reckless thing to do, young man. I applaud you for acting quickly to save a friend, but you should've stayed with Aizawa instead of running after Midoriya. You're lucky that you escaped with no permanent damage to your arm." After some continuous scolding, Ben got dressed in his school uniform, and slipped on his black high tops, thanking Recovery Girl for healing him and bandaging his arm. He dashed through the school with Midoriya in silence, exiting the school and seeing Uraraka and Iida waiting for them. They all walked home that day, smiles on their faces, and talking about various topics. Little did they know, that the USJ invasion would soon be a part of something even bigger.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

! Sorry this took so long, I went back and changed alot of stuff in this chapter, and faced alot of writer's block in the past few months. School has started back up for me, but I'll do my best to find time to type and upload chapters on a more consistent schedule. We're finally in Season Two territory, and I can't wait to get into more fight scenes for the sports festival arc. Until next time, see ya!


End file.
